Kiss Cam
by Nymus
Summary: Rogue tenía absolutamente claro que no tenía derecho a quejarse, pero no por eso iba a quedarse mirando sin hacer nada.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Yo sólo me desperté un día a las 7 de la mañana, anoté esta idea y me volví a dormir... Esto es un omake de mi fic Sputnik, así que disculpen las referencias... ¿Qué el fic no está terminado? Ya lo sé, pero dado que la historia está planeado por completo, no puedo resistirme a hacer omakes.

* * *

Una pequeña parte de la mente Rogue, aquella que solía ser más juiciosa y calmada, insistía en que no tenía motivos para sentirse como lo hacía. Primero, porque después de todo lo que había pasado, y a pesar del difícil comienzo que tuvieron, había aprendido a confiar en Sting. Era cierto que, de vez en cuando, sus inseguridades insistían en susurrarle al oído que se equivocaba al hacerlo, pero había aprendido a ignorarlas, después del desastre al que le condujeron la primera vez.

La segunda razón por la que sus sentimientos no tenían razón, era que la insistencia en mantener su relación en secreto había sido total y absolutamente suya. Lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico, si se consideraba que había sido un desliz suyo el que casi los delató hace un par de semanas. Desde entonces, y a pesar de que Sting dijera que no tenía importancia lo que pudieran decir los demás, había insistido en extremar las precauciones. Era complicado y debía admitir que él mismo ya se estaba cansando de la situación, pero era demasiado terco para dar su brazo a torcer.

Tal vez no sería tan complicado, si el alumnado no estuviera compuesto casi en su totalidad por chismosos. El hecho de que todos parecieran más preocupados por los rumores que corrían acerca de él, en vez de por sus calificaciones, podría haber sido gracioso si es que no fuera él el tema elegido. Podía oír los murmullos circular cada vez que ambos estaban cerca el uno del otro y eso le molestaba como pocas cosas antes lo habían hecho.

Rufus había sugerido una vez, luego de enterarse, que quizás se detendrían si dejaban de esconderlo, pero Rogue no quería ni oír hablar de eso. Menos si era idea del chico con gafas, a quien había aprendido a tolerar solo porque era amigo de Sting.

Así que, habían terminado en una extraña posición, en la que compartían casi todo su tiempo libre sin ningún tipo de interacción más allá de la amistad. Esto porque, aunque Rogue quería mantener el secreto, no significaba que no le gustara pasar tiempo con su novio cuando podía. Y el hecho de que estuvieran todo el tiempo juntos, pero que no hubiera ninguna prueba de algo más, era lo que generaba todos los rumores y discusiones a su alrededor.

Dada la situación, había muchas personas que todavía consideraban que Sting seguía soltero y, por ende, disponible. Y ese era, precisamente, el problema. Que por su propia decisión, tenía que ver como el rubio recibía de vez en cuando propuestas de distinto tipo, y tragarse los celos que lo carcomían.

Sting las rechazaba, por supuesto, pero eso no hacía que desaparecieran ni las propuestas, ni los celos de Rogue. Porque al menos ya había asumido que eso eran, y aunque creía estar haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándolos al público, no podía ocultarse de sí mismo. Menos aún cuando le estallaban en la cara, como ahora. Esta vez, se podría decir que había sido mala suerte más que otra cosa, pero eso no era ningún consuelo, considerando que una tarde que se supone sería divertida, había terminado con un Rogue molesto y un Sting incómodo.

Dado que la universidad jugaba de local un importante partido de fútbol contra quienes habían sido sus rivales durante todo el torneo, se había invitado a todos quienes quisieran asistir y apoyar al equipo. Rogue había intentado no mostrar demasiado interés, pero en el fondo estaba entusiasmado y la ocasión parecía una agradable forma de pasar la tarde sin que nadie les pusiera demasiado interés. Al comienzo todo estaba bien, llegaron temprano al estadio y encontraron buenas ubicaciones sin demasiado problema. Incluso había unos espacios disponibles para Orga y Rufus, quienes habían avisado que llegarían un poco tarde. Sin embargo, el desastre comenzó cuando estos enviaron un mensaje, ya que Rufus tuvo un problema y, por alguna razón, Orga decidió quedarse y ayudarle. Rogue debía admitir que era sospechoso, pero no iba a quejarse. Al menos no pensaba hacerlo, hasta que alguien apareció y preguntó si el asiento junto a Sting estaba desocupado. Ya que sus amigos no iban a venir, el rubio contestó que no, sin poner demasiada atención.

Tal vez debería haberlo hecho, ya que poco después la persona que se había sentado junto a él, comenzó a intentar entablar una conversación. Resultó ser una chica que ya había sido rechazada varias veces, pero que al parecer no pretendía darse por vencida. Apenas se dio cuenta, el humor de Rogue se agrió y tenía toda la intención de levantarse y huir, pero el juego no tardó en comenzar, dando una excusa perfecta para evitar una conversación. Por supuesto, eso también significaba que ellos tampoco podían comentar mucho, pues se arriesgaban a dar una excusa para abrir un tema.

La situación era molesta, pero soportable, al menos hasta que llegó el entretiempo y con ello el minuto perfecto para que la chica retomara sus avances. Rogue detestaba que Sting fuera tan educado a veces, si fuera por él ya la habría mandado al demonio. Cosa que le gustaría hacer, si no fuera porque, en teoría, no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Mientras tanto, habían empezado las entretenciones para el público que se había quedado en sus asientos. Los que incluían, como no, una kiss cam. La pantalla gigante comenzó a mostrar imágenes de parejas, quienes tenían diferentes reacciones, pero en general optaban por rendirse y seguir el juego. Rogue intentaba distraerse, así que estaba observando la pantalla y por eso fue el primero en notar cuando la cámara apuntó en su dirección. O mejor dicho, hacia su costado, pues era obvio que quienes estaban en el centro eran nada menos que Sting y la chica que aún intentaba conseguir su atención.

Rogue no tenía idea quienes manejaban la cámara, pero sentía de pronto unas intensas ganas de matarlos. Lo habían hecho a propósito, ¿verdad? De seguro había notado la situación y se aprovechaban para añadir drama al show que estaban presentando. La chica, por supuesto, no perdió ni un instante en arrimársele apenas notó que la enfocaban, a pesar de la obvia incomodidad de Sting. Durante un momento que pareció eterno, no pasó nada, pero los desgraciados encargados no cambiaron la imagen, de seguro esperando que el rubio se rindiera a la presión.

Entonces, Sting desvió la vista de la pantalla para mirarlo, con cierta indecisión en sus ojos y Rogue terminó de perder la compostura. Si querían un beso para sacar la estúpida cámara, eso iban a tener, y no iba a permitir que fuera alguien más quien se lo diera. Así que, sin darse tiempo para pensar o cuestionarse la idea, se inclinó hacia él mientras le tomaba la camisa para acercarlo y reclamar sus labios. Al principio no tuvo respuesta, pues su acción había sorprendido a Sting, pero este no tardó en relajarse y seguirle la corriente.

Casi, casi se olvidó de donde estaba y por qué había empezado. Era estúpido que el simple hecho de besarlo aún consiguiera distraerlo de lo que fuera que hacía. Ni siquiera era la primera vez, ni la segunda, a esas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado. Pero no, las emociones seguían arremolinándose en su interior y haciéndole olvidar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Aún así, en algún momento tenían que separarse, y cuando lo hicieron, fue consciente otra vez de todo lo que los rodeaba, incluyendo las risas y silbidos de la multitud. Decir que se arrepentía sería una mentira, pero su reacción le avergonzaba, y ya que no podía escapar del campo sin llamar aún más la atención, hizo lo único que podía y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sting.

–¿Por qué hicimos esto? – Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, sin dejar de esconderse. La risa de Sting resonó extraña, pues podía sentir las vibraciones de la misma junto a su cara.  
– ¿Hicimos? No es como que me hayas dejado muchas opciones. ¿Qué pasó con lo de mantener el secreto? – La verdad de aquellas palabras no hizo mucho para ayudarle a superar su vergüenza, pero aún así no dudo en su respuesta.  
– No voy a dejar que beses a una chica por una estúpida cámara.  
– No iba a hacerlo.  
– Lo sé. Aún así. – Volvió a sentir su risa en su mejilla, pero aún así no se movió.

– El juego está a punto de continuar, ¿no querías verlo? – Dijo Sting después de un rato.  
– Da igual, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que todo el mundo desaparezca y olviden lo que pasó.  
– No creo que eso suceda pronto, la verdad  
– Entonces me quedo aquí para siempre.  
– Por mi está bien – No necesitaba verlo para saber que sonreía, le bastaba con oír su tono de voz. No mucho después, un brazo rodeó su hombro y, aunque en circunstancias normales no hubiera dudado en alejarse de inmediato, decidió que para esas alturas, daba igual. Ya había tirado la poca dignidad que le quedaba por la borda, así que aprovechó para acomodarse mejor en su escondite.

* * *

 **N/A:** Debería estar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo en vez de omakes, pero bueno. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir esta vez


End file.
